Hurt Souls
by dragonflysky
Summary: First attempt at this kind of story. Basically, Usagi follows an injured Tuxedo Kamen home and helps patch up his injury. But when she gets home, more than that will need to be patched up. Yes, its another one of those. R&R and enjoy! Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first shot at a SM fic. I used Japanese names. I don't own Sailor Moon. Same as usual...R&R no flames. Not much else I can say except tell me if you want me to continue. If not I'll stop. Well, enjoy

Hurt Souls

Chapter 1

By Dragonflysky

Usagi sprinted after Tuxedo Kamen. He was injured and he couldn't sneak away after battling the youma. She silently followed behind, not letting him know. She knew this was an invasion of privacy, but it was her fault she summarized. If she had been quicker on her feet, the youma wouldn't have nearly cornered her. She was nervous now, she didn't want to get caught and yelled at. He turned up a street she found familiar. It Minako, Makoto, Rei, or even Ami found out what she was doing, they would surely scold her. Whether Tuxedo Kamen was good or evil, was undecided among the senshi. Herself, she thought Tuxedo Kamen was good, helping her nearly every battle. But the others, especially Rei, was unsure, and considered him a threat until further notice. It's not that Usagi hadn't tried to reason with them, but the were firmly set. At least until they found the princess.

In Usagi's eyes, the princess was another myth until further notice. She figured that if this princess was worth anything, she would have shown herself already, but she couldn't say that so she kept it to herself. There was the theory that the princess didn't know she was a princess. That would explain that, but that was such an unlikely possibility, that Usagi usually dismissed it from her mind.

Suddenly, Usagi looked up, aware that she had been thinking for a while. Her eyes quickly scanned the area for Kamen. Panic suddenly rose when she realized he was nowhere in sight. She scanned the distance before looking down. A beaten looking man was severely limping down the street. She breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, his head shot up. She quickly concealed her self in the shadows. He stared at the spot she was hiding, but his eyes were quickly back on the street and he continued moving. This time, Usagi breathed a quiet sigh of relief and followed

**Mamoru POV**

My head quickly shot up. I heard an intake of breath, but saw no one. Usually, I would have gone to investigate, but the pain was distracting my thoughts. The youma today happened to be a strong one. I had doubts whether the senshi could beat it. Sometimes I wish I was just plain old Mamoru. But I knew I had to save Sailor Moon. I couldn't stand her to get hurt. Kind of like I can't stand to see my Usako get hurt. Not that she ever heard me call her that. Tsukino Usagi was a mystery to me, and I loved it. The pain is unbearable, but I have no regrets. I give my life for them both; I just wish the senshi would trust me. I am certainly not part of the negamoon. I know Sailor Moon thinks I'm good. That is almost all I need. I can feel her every time she transforms, but I sometimes wonder who she is. It would make it a lot easier to guard her. But I highly doubt her posse would allow it anyway. Finally, I can see my apartment in view. I'm almost home.

**Normal POV**

Usagi stood as he came upon an apartment. If she remembered right, Mamoru lived in this building. Suddenly he started jumping the balconies. She tried to think of where he got the energy to do that. But she quickly noticed him collapse on a balcony near the top. She had to restrain herself from going over to help him. He pulled on the sliding door and it opened. She wondered if she knew this guy. She considered asking Mamoru if he knew who lived in that apartment. As soon as he was in, she jumped onto the balcony from which he entered. She stood off in the shadows as to be unnoticed, and watched carefully as she notice him let the transformation fade.

Inside the apartment, Mamoru was unable to hold the form any longer. The energy it was costing him was too much. He didn't see it as worth it now that he was in his apartment anyway. Upon changing back, his regular clothes started soaking up the blood. He looked down and analyzed the wound. It was a deep cut, but he could see that his powers had started to heal it. Sadly, he know it would be hurting him for the next couple days, and he was not looking forward to colliding with Usagi. He wanted to see her, but not to get further injured. He turned and went to find the bandages.

Usagi stood there in shock, not even concealing herself anymore. How was it possible that the jerk that made fun of her nearly every day, was the hero that saved her every battle. Suddenly, her mind race in unsettling anger. Not even worrying about her cover she opened the door and stepped into the apartment. Mamoru looked up from what he was doing and dropped it in shock. Sailor Moon came striding in to his apartment. Without her saying anything, he knew his cover was blown. She strode over to him with an angry and confusing look on her face.

"What is up with you?" she demanded from him. Mamoru simply gazed at the golden haired beauty standing before him.

"Why did you follow me?" he quickly said after a slight pause before gazing around the room. Sailor Moon just stared at him. She was at lost what to say. The tone of his voice was enough to freeze anyone up.

"Where is your team?" he asked a little softer, aware that he had greatly startled the warrior.

"They don't know I'm here, I came alone," she said quietly, like she had done a terrible crime. His gaze was soften slightly, knowing that he still had his secret from the questioning team. He sat down and slowly started bandaging his wound, at a lost of what to say. Sailor Moon pulled up a chair next to him and took the bandage away from him. She started wrapping it around his arm. He sat silently and allowed her to do it. He winced in pain as it was wound tightly around him.

"I bet that is going to hurt for a while," she said quietly, genuine concern was clear in her voice. He looked up at her.

"Only for a few days," he replied. Her touch was gentle, and there was not much else to hide from her. She looked up and smiled. She thought about what to say next, and quickly decided the right thing to do.

"I won't run into you, if that will help," she said softly. Mamoru's head shot up. He gave her a quizzical look as she continued working on the bandage. He carefully reached out to touch the broach that she usually sported. She didn't protest, but let him touch it, and the transformation to fade. He stared at the fifteen-year-old girl that barreled into him nearly every day. Suddenly, as if his mind was a computer, he lined up the two girls. Not just their looks, but their attitudes, voices, and any other attribute that could be compared. He almost hit himself. Actually, he didn't have to, because Usagi did it for him. Not intentionally of course, but it still satisfied his mind.

Usagi finished wrapping his arm and turned tail to leave, but something was holding her. Not just anything of course, but Mamoru. His injured arm was holding her wrist with a strength that was surprising due to the fact he was injured. She knew she could easily pull away, but she stood there.

"How is it possible?" he muttered barely loud enough for her to hear. She wasn't even sure she was supposed to hear, but she listened intently. His eyes were unwavering as he gazed up at her face.

"I have a sworn duty to protect the princess," she said softly. Her eyes started tearing, as she knew who he was. Usagi knew that he could never love her, for his heart belonged to the princess.

"Prince Endymon," she said respectively bowing before transforming to leave.

"Usagi," he said softly as she turned and smiled. Mamoru couldn't help but admire her strong beauty. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want to believe. He had fallen for Usagi and Sailor Moon, and he knew the senshi were there to protect the princess. But recalling the few memories he had, he had no memory of the senshi of he moon. Worse, he felt that he should be ashamed for loving someone other than his princess, even if he didn't know who she was, but he didn't. He didn't feel ashamed, and that is what made him upset. Before he could say anything else, she jumped off the balcony and was bounding off in the distance.

"Usagi," he called, his voice full of sadness. He went to his bedroom and fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile with Usagi...

She jumped rooftop-to-rooftop, tears falling with every step. She felt bad for betraying her princess. So she agreed that it was best to avoid the prince. As she entered her window, Luna greeted her.

"Where have you been?" Luna demanded. It was clear to Usagi she had been worried, and she wasn't about to let her off the hook with no explanation. Usagi went through every possible answer in her head before quickly before settling on one.

"I was assisting Prince Endymon," she said sadly.

Well, that was the first chapter. As I said before, R&R and tell me if you want me to keep going. Well, I'm busy with other stories so I got to go. So go and push that review button down there. No reviews, no update. Simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt Souls

Chapter 2

by dragonflysky

I wasn't sure whether I should continue this story or not. I got some positive responses though, so I guess I had to. Figured I'd get this chapter in before second semester starts. Thanks for the reviews. Reminder, I don't own Sailor Moon. You know what to do, R&R, no flames. I'm working on another story so I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, but enjoy!

Usagi got out of bed early the next day. She amazed her parents into a worried state of shock, and they even knew something was wrong. Like all kids, she has had problems in the past, but never this bad. She refused to eat her normal breakfast and simply took a piece of toast and walked silently out the door. Luna looked after her sadly before following quietly behind her. She went to see Artemis last night. She vividly recalled her meeting.

_"Something is wrong with Usagi," she said urgently after checking to make sure Minako was asleep. Artemis came over to offer her a comforting paw, but saw that this was more than one of their usual talks. Nonetheless, she was thankful for the attempt, but got quickly to the point._

_"She came home saying she was helping Prince Endymion," she said quietly, as if saying it might bring a curse upon them and the community. Artemis just stared at her, jaw open. She could tell he was trying to find the words to say, but it was to no avail._

_"But, how can she remeber when even, I, I mean we can't," he managed to stutter out after a minute. Luna looked down sadly, as she tried to recall any of the silver millenium memories. As usual, it just brought up a thick fog in her mind._

_"Did she tell you who he was?" he asked, trying to take her mind off of it. She looked up at him, and he automatically knew that Usagi hadn't said anything to her the rest of the night. Luna nodded goodnight and turned to leave._

_"It will be ok Luna," said Artemis softly. Luna turned to smile once more before jumping out the window._

No one noticed that Minako had her eyes open the entire time. So Luna, completely unaware of that fact, kept her, as well as the other scouts, in the dark. Minako knew that they were protecting Usagi, but she had to wonder, why wouldn't they tell her teammates.

Usagi did as she promised. She took a back route to school, avoiding her usual run-in spot with Mamoru. She hated herself, for falling in love with the prince. She knew she was betraying the princess, but she didn't feel bad about it. That is what made her feel bad, that thought. She hated the princess too. She had no clue who she was, but she still hated her. If the princess would have revealed herself, she wouldn't have had to get to know the man. The one who had saved her, yet made fun of her so many times. She didn't even remember serving the princess, not even what she looked like. Her memory was wiped blank, almost like the rest. The only difference, is she remembered the prince. In fact, she met him, but only Luna knew that, she hoped.

But for some strange reason, when she saw Mamoru take off that mask, her memory sparked. She had no idea how she knew, but it was a feeling that was true, and she couldn't deny it. She walked calmly to school, despite her throbbing heart and screaming head. The school was now clearly in view, and so were her friends. She took no notice of them as she passed and went to the classroom to study.

Mamoru waited expectantly at the corner. He knew that something was messed up, but he wasn't sure what. His one question was, how did she get her memories back? She must have gotten some of them back at least. He didn't even have all of his. To be honest, she probably had more then he did, but that didn't do anything but confuse him more. He knew Usagi wouldn't want to see him, so he expected her to come early. As he waited though, he realized that she wasn't showing up. He walked into the Crown. His mind raced with the thoughts of Usagi's knowledge. He himself had no memories of the Sailor Senshi of the Moon.

"Hey Mamoru," called Motoki from behind the counter. Mamoru, loosing his train of thought, nodded and headed for a chair.

"Coffee, please," said Mamoru quickly, not wanting to make his friend curious. That was probably the worst thing he could have done.

"What's up with you?" said Motoki, giving him his coffee. Mamoru took a small sip of it, before turning his back on the counter.

"Nothing," he said, pretending to be engrossed in the paper he had picked up. Motoki wasn't fooled that easily though, and wasn't going to give up either.

"Wow, look at that girl over there," said Motoki, pointing to a pretty girl drinking her coffee. She was attractive, at least, that's what Motoki thought. The girl caught Mamoru's eye. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hi there," she said, flirting tones apparent on her voice. Mamoru looked over her once.

"Hi," he said shortly, moving back to his paper. The girl walked back to her seat, her pride the only thing hurt. Mamoru took no notice.

"So who is it?" asked Motoki, running that simple test by him, was enough to get the problem narrowed to a person. Mamoru did his best to ignore him, but he knew he was caught. His mind raced with all possible answers, keeping in mind that he still wanted to keep his cover.

"It's, a project," said Mamoru. He wasn't lying, it was a project on his past. Motoki seemed to buy it, but he didn't give up there.

"You're partner mad at you or something?" he asked, wiping a glass in his hand. Mamoru slipped into his thoughts again.

"I guess you could say that," he said, looking down at his paper. Mamoru drank the last of his coffee and handed him the money.

"Bye," he said turning to walk out.

"Bye," called Motoki, "and don't worry, Usagi will forgive you." Mamoru promptly turned around to object.

"I never said it was Usagi," retorted Mamoru quickly, a little too quick. He turned his back and walked out.

"You never said it wasn't," said Motoki as Mamoru opened the door and walked out quickly.

"Why are you here so early?" exclaimed Naru walking into class. Usagi looked up from her books.

"Good morning to you to Naru," said Usagi dryly. Usagi really wasn't in the mood for her friends observations of her behavior, so she looked back down to her work.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" said Naru, slightly annoyed. Usagi looked up from her books.

"Nothing," she replied simply before looking down again. The rest of the day went on like this. She didn't space out during class and answered every question right. One of the teachers even suggested sending her to the nurse. She calmly denied and continued with the class. School passed and Usagi walked slowly to the Crown.

Before she got there, her communicator went off.

"Great," she muttered quietly to herself before running to find a place to transform, "time to fight."

Well, that was the second chapter. Not sure if it is any good, but reveiw anyway. Have any idea's? PM me and I'll get back to you. Well, I might not update this for a long time, so enjoy


End file.
